


New

by Zatterson



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Myka and HG broke up, New Jobs, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: So the blonde opened up. “I was an FBI agent,” she said, “I had a great team. We did great things. I would have stayed, but Mrs. Fredric is kinda scary,” Myka laughed





	New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patterson_is_Bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patterson_is_Bae/gifts).



> Well I dunno what this is and you are probably going to click off this soon but hey, thanks for trying.

Myka had been dumbstruck the first time she had seen the woman assigned to be her partner as Pete recovered from a serious injury. She was gorgeous. Long, wavy honey colored hair framed a slightly round face covered with thousands of tiny freckles. Then there were her eyes. The lightest blue imaginable, they lit up and sparkled when she smiled a perfect smile. Myka hadn't felt this way since before Helena had left her. This woman was perfect.

Agent Kate Peppler had only been at the FBI a few months before she was transferred to South Dakota. She had just gotten home after saving the entire Eastern Seaboard with her team when Mrs. Fredric showed up in her apartment and told her she was being transferred to the Warehouse. Honestly, the whole thing had scared the shit out of her. But then she met Myka.

“Hi, I'm Agent Kate Peppler,” the woman said, holding her hand out to Myka. “Myka Bering,” the brunette said, shaking her hand. For a moment Myka felt connected to Kate, and she was sure Kate had felt it too. “No time to lollygag children,” Artie said, breaking the moment, “we have a ping.” Myka watched Kate raise an eyebrow. “I'll explain later,” she whispered. Then, Artie began to tell them what their first mission was to be.

Kate was overwhelmed. This whole new job and the artifact thing… It was scary, but something about Myka made everything seem safe. She trusted Myka. The woman was gorgeous and smart and funny and kind. She was also super helpful. And now they were on a plane flying to California after some magical artifact making entire buildings turn to ice. Myka couldn't make everything make sense.

Two days later  
The ice case had been a tough one to crack, but Myka couldn't believe how fast her new partner was catching on. While it had taken her many weeks to figure everything out, it had taken Kate a matter of hours. That only made Myka like her more. They were at Leena’s now and Kate was getting her stuff from Univille with Steve. She was going to get moved in today.

Kate smiled and thanked Steve as he helped her carry her stuff up to her attic room. She looked around at her new space and smiled. She already felt at home. She was about halfway through unpacking when there was a knock on the door. “Come in!” She said loudly. The door creaked open and Myka stepped in. “Thought you might want some help,” the brunette said, smiling.

Myka had learned from past experiences that you learn most about a person when you help them unpack their room. She had done it with Pete, Claudia, Steve, and Helena. The strategy worked particularly well with the latter as it had led to their first kiss. Myka remembered their last kiss too, although not as fondly. But she pushed that behind her. “So tell me about yourself.” Myka said.

Kate had no idea why she told Myka everything. It just felt right. She learned about Myka in the process as well so it wasn't a loss. “So tell me about yourself,” Myka had said. So the blonde opened up. “I was an FBI agent,” she said, “I had a great team. We did great things. I would have stayed, but Mrs. Fredric is kinda scary,” Myka laughed and she continued, “before that I was in the Army and even before that was Julliard.” Myka looked at her, “you went to Julliard and ended up here? That doesn't sound like something that happens everyday.” Kate laughed softly. “A music career wasn't right for me. I need to help people.” Myka looked into Kate's pale eyes. “I know how that feels. I was pre-med and pre-law before a joined the Secret Service.” They shared a smile. Yep. There was definitely a connection.

One year later

Myka woke up to the sound of Kate's slow breathing next to her, something she had grown quite familiar to in the past year. They were an almost perfect couple, each bringing out the best parts of each other. Pete was better now, but still weak and more often than not was assigned to helping Claudia. Myka missed him but they both knew that he wasn't ready to be in the field, and anyway, she had Kate. The one who made everything better.

Kate loved her job. She also loved her Myka. Her girlfriend was the smartest, prettiest person she knew and she wouldn't trade their adventures together for the world. Kate had finally found a place she felt she belonged in the Warehouse and she never ever wanted to let that go.


End file.
